


In Sickness and Health

by Ilasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a lawyer, Akaashi is sick, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is a professional volleyball player, Cute Dorks, Cute/Happy ending, Fluff, M/M, Married Bokuto and Akaashi, bokuto is trying his best, they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilasu/pseuds/Ilasu
Summary: The rare time Akaashi is sick and Bokuto is trying his best to be of help while comforting his husband.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I thought it was time I wrote another fluffy fic with BokuAka. I got a little inspired to write about Akaashi being sick because I myself don’t feel too hot, so I got on the topic of wondering how these two dorks would handle being sick.

_Achoo!_

Akaashi was never one to really get sick very easily. Whenever it seemed everyone else around him was coming down with a cold, he would always feel fine with little to no symptoms. So of course, the times that he is sick, it’s always about twenty times worse then a normal cold. 

“Oh ‘Kaashi...can I do anything to help? Do you want some tea? Broth? I can go to the store and grab some soup, or better yet what if I make soup!” 

The two of them were cuddled up on the couch, Akaashi wrapped up in two blankets while Bokuto held him as closely as he could, uncaring about whether he ended up getting sick.

“Koutarou, you and I both know you cant cook,” Akaashi giggled, his cheeks turning a bright red from both the fever and the thought of Bokuto’s terrible cooking. 

“Hey! I try my best.” placing his hand on Akaashi’s head, Bokuto ran his fingers through the soft tuffs of hair. He hated seeing Akaashi sick because no matter how hard Akaashi tried to play it off as not being half as bad as it was, Bokuto knew he was suffering. “But seriously, do you want me to get you anything?” 

Akaashi turned his head to the side, locking eyes with Bokuto while snuggling closer. 

“Nah, I just want to stay like this for a little while longer.” Akaashi was looking up at his husband with puppy eyes and Bokuto felt his heart seize. One out of the millions of things that Bokuto loves about his husband is how even in the worst situations, Akaashi always finds a way to set people to ease, even if he isn’t trying. 

“Okay, how about a movie then!” Bokuto reached over where Akaashi was laying against him and grabbed the tv remote from their glass coffee table. “I heard there were a couple new movies out, wanna check those out?” Flipping to the movie guild screen, Bokuto started to scroll through the new releases. 

Outside, the sun was starting to set, illuminating their living room in beautiful golden lighting. Though they still lived in the city, -it was close enough to Bokuto’s training facility for volleyball, and it was only a couple blocks from where Akaashi worked at a legal firm- their apartment condo had the best lighting with their large wall to ceiling windows and their apartments placement on the upper levels. From the height of it, you could not only see across half of the city, but whenever the sun was rising or setting, it always hit their windows perfectly, making for an excellent view. 

By the time the two had decided on a movie -the newest James Bond movie because Bokuto claimed the series was his favorite- the sun had already set, the living room now illuminated by the tv and the small floor lamp besides their couch. Both were now lying on their sides, Bokuto with his arms wrapped around Akaashi as they shared their favorite knit blanket. 

Throughout the movie, Bokuto stayed awake the entire time, totally encased in the adventure that James Bond was going on, while Akaashi had fallen asleep halfway through, his breathing evened out, and his body completely relaxed. The minute Bokuto realized Akaashi was asleep, he tried his hardest not to make any movement that would stir awake his husband or even make a noise that would wake him up. 

Often times when Akaashi was sick, he could never get decent sleep -his nose too plugged to breathe, his body aching too much and his head pounding- so Bokuto wanted to make sure that when Akaashi did fall asleep, he stayed asleep for as long as possible. 

Hesitantly, Bokuto placed his hand atop Akaashi’s, smiling softly when Akaashi’s own fingers curled around his. They stayed like this for the duration of the movie until Akaashi was stirred awake while Bokuto was moving to shut off the tv. 

“Ah, sorry ‘Kaashi,” chuckling, Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks dusted in a pink blush. “I didn’t mean to wake you up...” 

Akaashi pushed himself up from the couch till he was sitting, the blanket falling off his shoulders. 

“It’s alright Kou, I was thinking of getting some tea now or something to drink.” Smiling, Akaashi pushed off the couch, the blood rushing to his head. Black dots started to form in the corner of Akaashi’s sight but shaking his head, he took a step forwards until he felt it. The overwhelming dizziness, the lightness and the falling. 

Not realizing what was about to happen, Bokuto watched as his husband swayed before falling backwards. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto tried to reach out to Akaashi before he hit the ground, but the blankets were tangled up in his legs. Tossing his arms out, he just barely reached Akaashi as he hit the hardwood floors, Bokuto’s arms at least pillowing Akaashi’s head. Kicking the last of the blankets off, Bokuto slid from the couch to the floor, pulling Akaashi into his lap. “Akaashi...” 

Bokuto cringed as he brushed the hair from Akaashi’s forehead, his body temp too high to be normal. Looking around the living room for anything that could help, Bokuto picked Akaashi up from the floor, his arms supporting under Akaashi’s knees and shoulders. He walked them to the bedroom, setting Akaashi gently atop the bed and running into the bathroom. Bokuto dug through the cabinets, grabbing a clean washcloth and wetting it with cold water, running back into the bedroom and setting it on Akaashi’s hairline. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bokuto couldn’t help the fear creeping up into his mind at the thought of Akaashi not waking up, or the thought of how much pain he must be in right now. Looking down at him, Bokuto could see the way Akaashi’s breathing was labored, his cheeks red with heat and a thin sheen of sweat forming. Frowning, Bokuto dabbed at the side of Akaashi’s face with the washcloth, trying his best to help him cool down a little. 

“Kei...” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand, gave it a light squeeze and bent down to place a kiss to his forehead. “I hate to see you like this...” 

As he sat back up, Akaashi’s eyelids fluttered open, his beautifully blue eyes meeting Bokuto’s golden. Akaashi groaned, rubbing his hand down his face as he sniffled. 

“I passed out, didn’t I.” His voice shaky and nasally.

“Yeah, it scared me so badly ‘Kaashi!” 

Taking a look at Bokuto who was now biting at his lip, Akaashi knew how anxious he must be feeling. Bokuto was always put on edge when Akaashi wasn’t feeling good or even when he was hurt. Sighing, Akaashi reached out a hand to Bokuto, placing it against his cheek, his thumb rubbing up and down Bokuto’s cheek. 

“I know, I’m sorry Kou...” locking eyes with his husband, he tried to give his most easing smile. “but i’m alright now. Well, kind of. I still feel like garbage” 

They both laughed before the silence settled over them again. 

“What can I do to help Keiji?” Bokuto looked down at Akaashi who looked half dead laying in bed. “Do you want tea now? Or I could run a hot bath, or even just run hot water in the shower and let the steam clear up your nose?” 

“Let’s go with the shower, that sounds nice.” Akaashi smiled as he watched Bokuto’s shoulders lift. 

“Okay! Let me get it all ready. You stay there,” getting off the bed, Bokuto started to head towards the kitchen before stopping and looking over his shoulder. “And don’t you dare try to stand up, okay Keiji?” 

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at his husbands seriousness. “Okay Kou.” 

With that, Bokuto took off to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water before heading into the bathroom. A minute later, Akaashi could hear the light patter of water hitting the ground while Bokuto came back out from the bathroom. Shifting, Akaashi started to get ready to stand up from bed. 

“Hey! What did I say Kei?!” Bokuto pursed his lips, heading straight for Akaashi. 

Akaashi yelped as Bokuto quickly picked Akaashi up bridal style and started pulling their bedcover off. Once Bokuto had both Akaashi and the blanket in his arms, he stomped into the bathroom where the hot water was steaming up the room. Pushing the door shut, Bokuto flicked off the lights and went to set Akaashi down onto the ground, his back leaning against the bathtub. Their comforter was soon placed on Akaashi, Bokuto plopping down onto the floor besides his husband and pulling him against his side. 

“There. That’s better.” Bokuto sounded accomplished as he held Akaashi tightly. 

“Yeah it is...thank you Koutarou for taking care of me. I know it can be a lot sometimes.” Akaashi looked over at his husband in the dark, placing his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Oh Keiji...I like taking care of you. Normally you’re the one who takes care of me, so it’s the least I can do...” Bokuto let his chin fall atop Akaashi’s head, their fingers intertwining under the covers. 

“I love you, Kou.” 

“I love you too, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my silly lil fic! Have a great day/night and stay safe peeps! :D


End file.
